Taako
'Taako '''is a player character in The Balance Arc campaign. He is controlled by Justin McElroy. He is a high-elf wizard with a chaotic good alignment. Taako often provides comic relief. He is originally from New Elfington. Prior to joining up with Merle Highchurch and Magnus Burnsides he hosted a traveling cooking show, 'Sizzle It Up with Taako', but fled after forty people died in the show's final episode. Personality Taako is a disaffected and aloof trickster throughout the series. He is a bit of a kleptomaniac, looting corpses. He is willing to steal from a corpse, but not from a bank. He rarely shows an emotional state beyond frustration. While a smooth talker, Taako has little actual charm. He tends to do things because they are funny, regardless of how this may affect strangers. He can be considered both cruel and callous towards those he does not care for. However, Taako has shown the capacity for empathy and kindness towards those he appears to respect. For example, he gives Ren a certificate at the end of The Eleventh Hour.Ep. 49: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Nine Intelligence Towards the beginning of the series, Taako was played off as stupid, as Justin believed this would be "funnier". However, it becomes clear throughout that Taako is extremely competent. It can be assumed that Taako pretends to be a "simple idiot wizard" in order to keep people off-guard. During the final Lunar Interlude, Taako figured out they were trapped in a mind prison. This was due to him being clever enough to simply understand what was happening and pull out of the thrall of the experienceEp. 59: Lunar Interlude V - Reunion Tour - Part Two. Issues of Abandonment It can be assumed that Taako's traumatic past has given him some issues of abandonment. During a date with Kravitz, Taako is asked why he would do something so dangerous. Taako replies that he is "afraid no one else will have me".Ep. 50: Lunar Interlude IV - The Calm Before The Storm Gender and Sexuality Taako is a "gay dude". This is considered "100% canonical", according to Justin The "The Adventure Zone" Zone. He may or may not be a man, but uses masculine pronouns. He has stated that he's "not a man" under Merle's Zone of Truth. Petals to the Metal Ep. 21 It's unclear if Justin objected to Taako being called a man as that implied he was human or if Taako does not identify as a man. In other instances, Justin has referred to Taako as a "male fellow" . History Not much is known about Taako's life. This is mostly due to the Voidfish's interference with the memories of the Tres Horny Boys. It is known Taako is over sixty-five years old Ep. 7: Moonlighting - Chapter One. It can be assumed that Taako is over one hundred years old, since elves are not considered adults until that age Roll20's Elf Page on Age. There is a possibility that Taako went by another name before he reached adulthood. Upon reaching adulthood, elves choose their own names . Early Life Taako is known to have lived with his grandfather on a farm before a war. He learned cooking from an aunt Ep. 48: The Eleventh Hour - Chapter Eight. Taako and his twin sister, Lup, were passed around between family members, never sticking with any for long, after the age of 12 . They learned to only trust each other. Taako and his sister had been on the road since the age of 12 . They made their livings with troupes of performers and mercenaries, trying to find a place where they belonged. Taako served as a chef with these travelling crews in order to pay his way. During this time, Taako internalized an avoidance to physical conflict. It is assumed this is due to Lup defending her twin during combat. During this time, he picked up enough magical techniques from wizards in the party to be dangerous. Taako and Lup graduated top of their class at the magic academy they attended. Not much else is known about Taako's early life before The Stolen Century and he does not appear to be keen to share. The Stolen Century Taako joined the Institute of Planar Research with his twin sister, Lup, after reaching adulthood, presumably after the age of one hundred , to become part of his world's first group of explorers . They acted as both chefs and arcanists during the expedition, being sources of magical information. Before leaving their home world, the crew goes to a biker bar to party and fight. Taako and Lup spend their time hustling people at pool. They take the losers' magical shoes since cash is worthless to them at this point. On the day of the launch, Taako chose to wear both red robes and a red jacket. As the storm starts to consume their world, the crew catches sight of The Hunger. They decide to evade and not return until after the danger has passed. When they touch back down, they realize they're not in the same plane they left. Cycle One Being good at languages, the twins spend their first year talking to the animals and learning history in The Animal Kingdom. The first animals they are able to speak to is a family of mongooses. It is possible this led to Taako's identification with the animals . The animal language is only learned by Taako, Lup, and Barry Bluejeans. The crew goes with Magnus to try to gain access to The Light of Creation. After causing a scene, Magnus and the rest of the crew enter the animal's High Court. While translating for the crew, Taako tells the animals that they are called "Taakos". Taako and Lup were the first to flee when The Hunger caught up to them in The Animal Kingdom. While Lup took time to take potshots at The Hunger, Taako bolted without heeding the status of the other. Sizzle It Up with Taako Six years before the Eleventh Hour, Taako was a TV cook on the show 'Sizzle It Up with Taako' . As television does not exist in The Adventure Zone universe, this was a road show that traveled from town to town. When he noticed that audiences were flagging, he began learning magic in order to spice up his performances. He taught himself magic from books he picked up and from wizards he traveled around with. He toured with Sazed, who acted as his driver, roadie, stage manager, and right hand man. Sazed thought Taako "hung the moon" and learned how to cook during their travels together. As the show grew in popularity, Sazed asked to do more and more with the show, even asking to co-host the show and change the name to Sizzle It Up with Taako and Sazed. Taako said no, due to merchandising issues and maintaining his brand. For the final episode, the show entered Glamorsprings. The town had enjoyed the show before and forty people attended the show that day. He prepared his famous 30 Garlic Clove Chicken for his audience that day. During the show he showboated his magical skills. Unbeknownst to Taako, the chicken he had prepared has been poisoned by Sazed. When the first person began to die, Taako and Sazed ran. He assumed that the garnish of elderberries he had used on the chicken had been unwittingly transmuted into deadly nightshade. The two of them drove for two days together, but Sazed abandoned him as soon as he had the opportunity. The Balance Arc Campaign Taako entered The Balance Arc campaign not long after the failure of his TV show, 'Sizzle It Up with Taako'. The Taco Quest Taako is on a noble quest to find a perfect alternative to a sandwich in all of its savory goodness. In Episode 68 his quest is completed as Joaquin Terrero, a young man in the Plane of Thought, guides him in making his first taco. Before this, Taako had also discovered several components of taco on his own. Relationships Angus McDonald Angus McDonald meets the boys on the Rockport Limited. During that time, they play tricks on him, but are endeared to his can-do detective attitude. Taako, in particular, takes a liking to the boy. He begins teaching Angus magic. Taako reveals his backstory to Angus as a cautionary tale about transmutation. It's noted as a particularly vulnerable moment for the normally aloof elf. He shows considerable pride in Angus's developing magical abilities. During the events of the "Reunion Tour" interludes, Taako states that Angus is the only person he truly trusts and considers him "precious".Ep. 59: Lunar Interlude V - Reunion Tour - Part Two Kravitz Kravitz is currently considered Taako's romantic interest, if not significant other. Clint McElroy provided the shipping name "Taakitz".Ep. 38 Kravitz began hunting down the boys in the Crystal Kingdom arc, managing to steal away Merle's arm. However, when he appeared in his "handsome" material form, Taako began flirting with him. Emergence as a Love Interest After the Eleventh Hour, Kravitz confronted Taako about the numerous deaths that occurred in Refuge. Unable to complete their conversation due to a call from the Raven Queen, Kravitz gave Taako his far-speech frequency so they could complete the conversation about what should happen. Taako takes Kravitz on a date to the Chug n' Squeeze to attend a couple's pottery class together. While Kravitz is late for the meeting, he's flustered by the seemingly romantic location. Taako states that he thought the public setting would be "less weird" and that he was afraid to put himself into private with someone so dangerous. Kravitz reassures Taako that he's not interested in hurting him. At the end of the night, Kravitz asks if the date was for "business or pleasure," and Taako answers, "a little of both." When Kravitz transforms into his skeleton form while detecting an evil presence, Taako says, "Love this." Love Interest Canonical Context During the finale,Ep. 67 and Ep. 68 the romantic relationship between Kravitz and Taako is confirmed, first by Lup, then through a thrilling scene of reunion. Prior to the finale, Justin and Griffin had stated that the relationship is probably canonical.The The Adventure Zone Zone - MaxFunDrive 2017 Justin noted he does not wish to detail any dates between the two, as he believes it's important that the fandom should be left to have the discretion. However, he has said "it seemed like they had a fun time, I guess, they seemed to really enjoy each other's company" . Justin has also said that roleplaying future dates would be strange due to the fact that Griffin, who plays Kravitz, is his brother. "It is ... weird to go on fantasy dates with my brother". Lup Lup is Taako's twin sister who was, for much of the Balance Arc, caught inside the Umbra Staff. The two spent their childhood together, trusting only each other. Upon reaching adulthood, they both joined up with the IPRE and remained close throughout the entirety of the Stolen Century. Eventually, through circumstances neither could control, Lup went missing and all memory of her was lost to the Voidfish. During the finale, they are reunited. (He's not losing her again.) Powers and Abilities Taako is a high elf wizard specializing in transmutation. He has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, immunity to sleep spells, and can perform minor alchemy. He is also right-handed. Racial Abilities It can be assumed that Taako has racial abilities most resembling elves from The Forgotten Realms Forgotten Realms Details on Elves. This includes darkvision and once needing four hours of trance-like rest to restore health. Spells The following are the spells known by Taako. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. Cantrips Cantrips are spells which can be cast at any time. Taako knows 5 of these. 1st - 6th Level Taako has # of 1st spell slots. Items Items both currently owned and lost by Taako throughout the show.JimmyMarks Current Items These are items currently within Taako's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. Stolen Items Taako has a propensity for stealing items. These are the items he has stolen so far. * Gold and Silver pieces (taken from a dead gerblin) - ended up splitting them with the rest of the party * Sack full of Golden Teeth (stolen from Yeemick's corpse, another gerblin) * Magic Boots of Striding and Springing (stolen from Thardin's corpse, later given to Magnus) * 320 Gold (stolen from a lock box) * Enchanted feather duster (stolen from Killian) * Bag of coins (stolen from Davenport) * Golden tiara (stolen from empty train car, later sold to Fantasy Costco) * Silver serving set (originally belonging to Angus, stolen from empty train car, gave 3 forks back to Angus, sold the rest to Fantasy Costco) * Briefcase (stolen from empty train car) * Stun baton (stolen from unconscious goblin ruffian) * Kravitz's heart Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits.Justin McElroy's Tweet on Taako's Canon Appearance Official Outfits Usually, Taako is dressed as a typical elf wizard in fresh as hell fashions. Justin McElroy's Tweet on Taako's Canon Appearance Deaths and Major Injuries Taako has died and been knocked unconscious a number of times throughout the show. Unconscious Count Taako has been knocked unconscious 4 times. # Knocked unconscious by Magic Brian during a wizard duel in Wave Echo Cave. # Knocked unconscious by Sloane in the Goldcliff bank. # Knocked unconscious by Lydia in Wonderland. # Knocked unconscious by Final John in Ep. 69, before being revived by Pan. Death Count Taako has died a total of 19 times. # While he was traveling through other planes as a Red Robe, Taako died 8 times without crossing over to the Astral Plane. ## Killed by the Justices in the 65th cycle. # Taako died a total of 11 times during the events of The Eleventh Hour. Fan Art Taako by This-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Taako by This-artist-rushes-in. Taako by Tessdoodles.jpg|Taako by Tessdoodles. Taako by Khroma.png|Taako by Khroma. Taako by Curioscurio.png|Taako by Curioscurio. Taako by Hobermen.jpg|Taako by Hobermen. Taako by Ciendol.png|Taako by Ciendol. Taako by Paticmak.png|Taako by Paticmak. Taako by Asutori.png|Taako by Asutori. Taako by Corviiy-moved.png|Taako by Corviiy. Taako by Rennington.png|Taako by Rennington. Taako by Neotericwitch.png|Taako by Neotericwitch. Taako by Djelibaebi.png|Taako by Djelibaebi. Taako by Foxaes.png|Taako by Foxaes. Taako by Weaselbusiness.jpg|Taako by Weaselbusiness. Taako by Coffeepotcat.png|Taako by Coffeepotcat. Taako by Canadian-witch.jpg|Taako by Canadian-Witch. Taako by Geniusbee.png|Taako by Geniusbee. Taako by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Taako by Trainwreckgenerator. Taako by Defenestratin.png|Taako by Defenestratin. Taako by Flipgang.png|Taako by Flipgang. Taako by Moonlighttdragon.png|Taako by Moonlighttdragon. Taako by Forestofwhatever.jpg|Taako by Forestofwhatever. Taako and Lup by Phemiec.png|Taako (and Lup) by Phemiec. Taako by Terror-in-the-dream.jpg|Taako by Terror-in-the-dream. Kravitz and Taako by Elf-Eared.png|Taako (and Kravitz) by Elf-Eared. Taako by Tuherrus.png|Taako by Tuherrus. Taakitz by Projectnelm.jpg|Taako (and Kravitz) by Projectnelm. Taako by Earthprincewu.png|Taako by Earthprincewu. Taako by Alexschlitz.png|Taako by Alexschlitz. Taakitz by Larndraws.png|Taako (and Kravitz) by Larndraws. Taako.jpg|Taako from the comic adaptation of Here There be Gerblins by Carey Pietsch. Quotes "How many cares one loses when one decides not to be something, but to be someone." "Be who you are and say how you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." "Don't look for society to give you permission to be yourself." "Where's your will to be weird?" "Some people say you're going the wrong way when its simply a way of your own." "Nothing makes one feel so strong as a call for help." "The highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them." ''- ''Taako, ''Taako Time ''Ep. 64: The Stolen Century - Chapter Five Trivia * Due to a magical accident with his first spell, everything he drinks tastes like key-lime Go-Gurt . * Taako has seen Magnus's ass sometime between the Craig's List Ad and the Here There Be Gerblins arc . * While living in the dorms, Taako took the top bunk (above Magnus). Although he wears footie pajamas, Taako also sleeps in a sleeping sack due to his night terrors . * Prior to their adventure in Goldcliff, Taako had never been in a garage before Ep. 22: Petals to the Metal - Chapter Five. * The animal that most characterizes his state of being is a mongoose . * Taako's favorite candy is Ferrero Rocher Ep. 40: Lunar Interlude III - Rest & Relaxation. * Taako avoids cooking for people he cares about because he is afraid of poisoning them, a fear coming from the poisoning that happened when his TV show, ''Sizzle It Up with Taako, was still live Ep. 29: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter One. * Taako enjoys fishing . * Despite referring to the sweets he made for everyone during Candlenights as "macaroons," Taako's description of the ingredients used suggests he actually made macarons, which are almond-based unlike macaroons (coconut-based.) It is unclear if Taako is calling macarons "macaroons" (a common error) or if Justin does not know the pronunciation difference . * All of Taako's spells are exquisite The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular. * Taako may be a vegetarian. He tells Magic Brian he is one, it's unclear if he may have been messing with him since he alludes to eating meat or if Justin forgot Ep. 37: The Crystal Kingdom - Chapter Nine. * Despite being supposedly allergic to peanuts, he eats Reeses' Peanut Butter Cups. * Taako invented surfing after getting the idea from seeing a gift Merle made for Magnus get thrown into the ocean, and watching it ride the waves. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc PCs